


Momentary Escape

by lasairfhiona, taibhrigh



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick and Vaako escape for some alone time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Escape

Riddick stared at the man leaning against his shuttle. "Let me guess, you're my guard for this little trip?"

Vaako gave him a slight shrug. "Do you honestly think I'd let you go alone?"

Riddick glared for a second and then walked up the ramp and entered the shuttle. "Be helpful then and set our course," Riddick said, taking the co-pilot's seat.

"And where would you like me to set a course too," Vaako questioned. "Or should I just set the autopilot to fly us around the other ships to make them nervous while we do other things?"

"I do like the way you think," Riddick grinned. He was no longer worried that Vaako might be upset with him for his actions earlier that day. Sometimes you just had to airlock the jackasses.

Riddick watched as Vaako flew the shuttle out of the bay then typed in a course that would fly them between and around the other ships before turning to face him.

"I should re-key all the airlocks," Vaako said.

"Then there would just be bloody messes on the floor," Riddick countered.

He reached over and grasped Vaako's arm and pulled the other man across the ship's control. "Careful," Vaako warned, "We don't want to die in this escapade."

"Only if you didn't program it correctly," Riddick said, his hand in Vaako's hair.

Vaako rested his arms on Riddick's shoulders as he leaned forward. "Or my ass doesn't lands on the controls," he whispered into Riddick's ear.

Riddick's laugh rumbled through the ship as he pulled Vaako closer. "Guess I'll just have to make sure it doesn't."


End file.
